


Happy Howlidays!

by SEGASister



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEGASister/pseuds/SEGASister
Summary: Vicky and Scott are enjoying their first Christmas together! And Vicky discovers Scott desperately trying to stay awake while watching the Christmas tree, waiting for gifts to arrive...!
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Happy Howlidays!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireClawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireClawe/gifts).



It was Vicky’s first time spending the night with her boyfriend, Scott. And what a night it was: Christmas Eve. Vicky had her gift hidden in her backpack, buried under her pajamas and toiletries. That way, he pup-like boyfriend won’t be able to sniff out what she had for him.

Meanwhile, Scott made sure she felt welcome among his cousins, little siblings, and grandparents. Sure, the place was crowded enough without her, but it was cozy enough for all of them. The food was utterly delicious, with plenty of leftovers to spare to have dinner the next night.

Sleeping arrangements were alright. Scott at the very least had his own room. However, he allowed Vicky to sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch in the living room. This was… odd. Couples normally sleep together, right? Unless that was a rule set by his grandparents: that couples were not allowed to sleep in the same bed until they were married. That’s fine… but why give Vicky the bed?

It was this, plus her being lonely and cold, that made Vicky decide to go downstairs to cuddle with Scott. No problem. She just expected him to be curled up on the couch by the fireplace… What she didn’t expect was him desperately trying to stay awake as he observed the Christmas tree attentively. Aww~! He still believed in Santa Claus! Smiling, she sat down next to him.

“Whatcha doin’ honey?” Vicky asked, spooking the werewolf.

“Don’t scare me like that!” he shouted, prompting Vicky to shush him in an attempt to not wake everyone else up. “What are you doing down here?”

“I wanted to sleep with you,” she answered. “What are you doing here?”

“I… well…” Scott began, trying to get his words together. After a few seconds, he sighed and sat down on the couch. “I wanted to catch my parents as they delivered our presents this year.”

Wait… catch his parents?

“You mean trying to catch  _ Santa _ right…?” Vicky asked. Though… now that he mentioned it, she never met Scott’s parents all day. Maybe they were out?

“No. Catch my parents. Every year, they come down the chimney to give me presents because I’m a good boy and they love me!” Scott explained.

“Do… do you see them the rest of the year?” Vicky asked.

“No…” Scott sighed. “In fact… I don’t remember ever meeting them.”

This could be due to the fact that Scott has a slightly better memory than a goldfish, but even he would remember meeting his parents… right?

“Scott…” Vicky said, scooting herself over to him. “I had no idea…” She then wrapped her arms around him.

“Sure, I like that they come by to give us great gifts, like squeaky toys, and bones… but why don’t they ever stay?”

“I… I wish I had the answer for that, honey.”

For a while, the pair sat in silence, Vicky hugging him and Scott hugging back. She could’ve sworn she heard him begin to cry.

“H-Hey… I’m sure they love you… wherever they are…” she said, a bit of uncertainty in her words. Sure, it’s possible that Scott’s grandparents have been leaving parents under the tree for everyone, but that didn’t explain where his parents were… she had her guesses, but would rather not voice them. She didn’t want Scott any more upset. “And I’m sure they’ll be very proud of the wolf you’ve become.”

“Heh… thanks…” Scott muttered, clearly listening to her but slowly starting to doze off. Vicky didn’t leave his side; she fell asleep with him, spending the night cuddled on the couch.

The pair woke up the next morning to the sound of a dozen pups howling in joy.

“SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!”

Scott immediately woke up to that sound, even though he and Vicky were the only ones present in the living room. To his surprise, there were presents under the tree, stockings were stuffed with bones, jerky, and the like, and the milk and pigs-in-a-blanket were gone.

“Aww! I missed them again!” Scott whined, waking Vicky up.

“Hmm…?”

“I missed them! I was right here and I missed them!” he cried with a pout. But he began smiling again when all of his little siblings and cousins came down. Seeing them happy made him happy, and seeing Scott happy made Vicky happy.

About an hour into gift unwrapping, Scott finally got to Vicky’s gift: it was a small box, sure, but inside it made Scott’s eyes water with joy.

“You got me a new football!”

“Not just that… look closely,” Vicky instructed. Scott pressed his eye to the ball… okay, maybe he shouldn’t have looked  _ that _ closely. But he did find some black marking on it. Huh? Scott pulled the football away from his face… the ball had a couple of pawprints as well as a name on it: “Swagger.”

“Yeah… I got the Cleveland Browns’ mascot to sign this for ya,” Vicky admitted. “I know the Browns are your favorite team and—” she continued, but Scott then pulled her into a tight hug before she could finish.

“GUYS! I HAVE SWAGGER’S AUTOGRAPH!” he howled. The Wolfpack playfully rolled their eyes before howling along with him. “Who wants to play a round?” Scott asked. Well, autograph or not, she did get him a football. Vicky smiled and let them have their fun.

“Oh, wait! I almost forgot!” Scott shouted before rushing back to Vicky, scooping her up in his arms, and kissing her. “Merry Christmas. I… I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect,” Vicky giggled as she reciprocated Scott’s gift to her upon him. Smiling, the pair went off as Scott proceeded to play football with his family as she watched. And… you know what? She could see herself doing this for years to come.


End file.
